


Of Day and Night

by Absolong



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolong/pseuds/Absolong
Summary: A terrible secret, a hidden truth. How can you rescue one that has fallen so far? How can you make them see the light? Percahlia & Vaxleth (Vex'ahlia x Percival and Vax’ildan x Keyleth)





	Of Day and Night

Of all the places in the world, this car was not somewhere they wanted to be. Being driven through miles and miles of emerald green countryside. Bags holding what little belongings they had stuffed in the back.  
They were both silent as the journey continued. Looking out of their respected windows. The Vessar twins knew better than to say anything, their life had been going so well after all(!)

Vax’ildan and Vex’ahlia. Named and cared for by their mother, they grew up in a small town away from the world. They lived by their own rules. Stealing and pick-pocketing whatever they could to get by, to help their dear mother. A seamstress who made beautiful gowns, for nothing but copper pieces if she was lucky. No one would take the work of a tainted woman. As well as that no one cared to assist the small family as they struggled through life.

But then, their tricks grew too much. They were careless.  
The guilt still haunted them, stealing from someone they knew was a risk. They managed to get away but their mother wasn’t so lucky. The sadists killed her in her sleep.

Then they met their father, Syldor Vessar. A cruel, uncaring Lord with little to say to them. As quick as they arrived they had to leave, where they sat right now. On their way to...a school of some sort?  
Vex felt her brothers hand over her own, and turned to him. Her tired eyes red from crying, the thought of having to go to a new place, with new people, and no way to escape was awful.

Yet, for the rest of the trip they were quiet. Rolling fields gave way to small towns and hamlets dotted throughout the country. Before up ahead they could see a large, manor like structure. Tal’Dorei Boarding School was one of the best known schools in the land. Where children of the rich and wealthy came to study and grow. Father had explained that if they did anything to ruin his reputation. He would send the to different schools. He was being gracious sending them to a mixed establishment.

Vex gripped her brothers hand tighter as they passed the gates of the school, it was so grand...too big. She felt the comforting hand of her brother squeeze back and relaxed, she wasn’t alone. They were not alone, as long as they had each other that was all she wanted...all she needed.

Soon bags were being lifted and people were bustling around them. Both Vex’halia and Vax’ildan could not hide their surprise at how quick and efficient everyone was. Vex did not want them touching her things...but she had no choice. She never seemed to have a choice now, this was a fancy prison. They would have been better on the streets, than having their father force them to attend this place.

They walked a different way, the halls were quiet. Apart from one or two students rushing between classes, or a few teachers talking in the halls.  
Soon they entered a small, comfortable office. A beautiful carpet decorated the ground, with books and trinkets. As well as stacks of paper stacked up.  
“Have a seat, Professor Vysoren will be with you shortly.” The person who led them here gave a soft nod of his head, before stepping outside.

“Vax! Vax what do we do? There is no way we can get out of this now. Oooh why did we agree to this? Why did we let him do this to us?!” She spat his name with disdain, and Vax placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Because he would have separated us otherwise, dear sister. I know it looks bad, but we’re together. You heard what he said, we have to keep our heads down. They can't separate me from you Vex.”

As she was about to reply, they heard muffled talking outside. A woman stepped through the door, a warm smile on her face.  
Her hair braided, and golden. She wore a navy pant-suit with a stark white shirt underneath. She took a seat at the other side of the desk, as both twins watched her .

“Relax now, it is ok. My name is Professor Vysoren. I will be your guidance counsellor for your time here. I understand, from what I have heard from your father, that it has been a difficult few months for the pair of you. I am here to let you know, that if you need anyone to talk to, or need help at all. I am here for you. Now, I have both your class timetables, and your rooms. I managed to get two side by side rooms at a stretch for you both. To make you feel more comfortable.”  
Neither twin spoke, staring at her. This woman, this place was different. They could trust nothing, not even someone as soft spoken as this Professor.

She gave a soft sigh, and a smile. Before standing up.

“Your bags are in your rooms, I will lead you there. You both have had a long trip, you look exhausted.”

They walked in silence again through the corridors, following behind the tall woman. The halls are grand, finer than they have ever saw. Vex couldn’t help but feel out of place. All this finery and she was here, in new clothes her father had bought for her. Looking prim and proper when she was nothing but a street urchin. She did not know the first thing about school...or studying.  
With that they approached a large door. The Professor pushed it open to reveal a grand hall, and four other doors.

“These are your rooms, Vax in this one and Vex in this one. Your neighbours are nice enough students. Quiet and keep to themselves so you should not have much disruption. We want to do our best to make you as comfortable as possible here at Tal’Dorei. As I said earlier, if you do need anything ask. We are here for you. I will let you both get settled in.”  
Only when she left, did they feel more at ease. Vax moved his things into Vex’s room, as well as the blankets from the made bed. They sat down together on the floor, and Vex rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

“How are we going to survive? What is going to happen to us Vax? I don’t know if I can stand staying here...away from home...away from everyone. This place, we are not made for this place.” Vax rubbed her shoulder and sighed, resting his head against the wall.  
“I have no idea Vex, I don’t know what we’re going to do. We could run away, but I don’t even have an idea of where we are. Knowing fathers resources, I don’t think he would have much difficulty finding us anyway. I don’t know.” They curled up next to each other, exhausted and nervous. Vex managed to drift into an uncomfortable sleep, but Vax stayed awake. Looking around their new home.

Why did they have to be here? Why could he not leave them to fend for themselves. He hadn’t given a damn before and now here he was. Sending them off to some prison for pompous rich jerks who had mummy and daddy give in to their beck and call. The thought made him bristle with anger.

When he was sure Vex was asleep he stood up, moving to look out of the window. It was a huge building, with towers and structures, with grounds that stretched for miles. He could see well manicured greenery and fountains. It was like a grander version of their father's home. He didn’t want to be here. But any disobedience would have him separated from her.  
He turned back to look at Vex, and couldn’t help but sigh. As long as he could still protect her, be there for his sister he held dear. He knew she felt the same, they had never been apart before, why should this be any different? They would make sure to work through this, together.

-x-

The twins woke up to a knock on the door, and both shot up startled. Vax immediately surged forward, opening the door a crack.  
It was that Professor again, with a smile on her face. Suddenly he remembered where they were, and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. This did not deter her smile though, and he allowed her to step in.

“Dinner is ready in the dining hall if you both are hungry. If you would like to wash up you have your own personal bathrooms attached to your rooms as well. I wanted to see how you were getting on, I am sorry I disturbed both of you. The dining hall is open until 10pm so you have plenty of time to come down for dinner in your own time. It’s quieter after 9pm, so you are aware.”

Vex was standing up now, and offered an unsure nod, and a soft smile. She didn’t trust the woman, and no way did she feel safe. But have her point out the quieter period. It was like she knew what they wanted, how they acted.  
“Thank you, but we want to rest now. It has been a long journey and we are both very tired.” She muttered, trying her best to keep up appearances. Talk like she had practised with father's servants.   
Professor Vysoren gave a soft nod, and turned to walk back out the door.

“If you do need anything, please do not be afraid to ask. I know this must be uncomfortable for the pair of you. There is nothing wrong with speaking your mind.” With that she closed the door behind her, and both twins relaxed .  
“She does seem nice, but I still don’t trust this place. The fact they can walk in like that…” Vax began, before Vex sighed.

“You let her in remember, she was quite respectful. I know we are in a new place, and I know we have to keep our guard up Vax. But remember, we also have to keep up appearances for father. I would rather not have to separate from you. I can live in this stuffy hellhole, I can even live with curious teachers. But I cannot live apart from you, we have to do what we do best and keep our heads low to the ground. How hard can it be? Rich people are so full of themselves they will never notice us anyway. Now, I am rather hungry, let’s go exploring for a bit will we?”

They were both exceptional at remembering directions. Being on the street for so long, getting lost was the worst thing that could happen. Soon they managed to slip two plates back up into the room. This felt like it would be their new safe haven, for the moment. But they both knew they would have to attend classes and meet people. It was not going to be this easy all the time.

With the threat their father gave them looming over their heads. They both knew that the slightest slip up could cause attention. That Professor Vysoren seemed ok, but who was to say others would be? They were rich after all, and they were all judgemental and cruel. Back in their home town they could slip by. Unnoticed or shunned, or blamed for things going missing. Nothing would change, nothing would ever change with people like this.  
After eating they both drifted off to sleep, side by side this time. At least they had each other. At least they could feel comforted knowing no matter what, they were never alone.

-x-

The next day was a weekend. So no classes, which was good in a way. It meant Vex and Vax could get comfortable before they had to go face others.  
The only problem with no classes, is there were many students milling around. After breakfast they both decided to lock themselves in the room all day. The silence was deafening. Vax pacing around like a caged animal, Vex sitting twirling her hair around one long finger.

“We cannot stay in here forever! I cannot sit around all day. Even if we walk for a while, the school is so busy no one would notice us Vax. I get they’re all stuck up and pretentious but let us be honest here we do not have any other choice.”  
Vax kept pacing and Vex rolled her eyes, standing up.

“Well I for one am curious. You can stay here and scowl all you want, but we’ve survived far worse situations than being stuck in a fancy school.” With that she walked to the door, and slipped outside. Vax was quick to follow after her, trying to grab her wrist, but she was too quick for him.

“Come on, stop being such a gloom. We may as well make the best of this situation. Besides, they’re all outside enjoying the lovely weather. This school is massive, it is not like we’re going to draw attention. New students arrive every day.”   
Vax knew he couldn’t stop her as she dragged him out of the room. Nothing bet his sister's curiosity when it came to new places. They disliked the circumstances. Yet, finding new places to explore was always something they shared pleasure in.

As they walked the long corridors, they took in the sight of the place. The grandeur.

They had felt small when they arrived in the city of Syngorn, but there they around their fathers workers. Here but, they were completely alone. Apart from the student that wandered by or Professor, it was the two of them. It had some strange beauty to it, the building.  
Ornate in design, it was old. Like it had been around much longer than...well anything they had seen before.   
The pair noticed a group of loud students approach, and Vax gripped his sister. They slipped into one of the large rooms, surprised to find it filled with books. A sign decorated the front desk with the words ‘Quiet Please’ in bold lettering.

The group of chattering students followed in after Vex and Vax. Only to get shushed by a rather stern looking librarian. Causing the group to turn back out the door again. Vax pulled his sister further in yet, and the found an isolated desk hidden behind some of the shelves.  
“Are you happy now? We’ve seen some of it, let’s go back before it gets busier!” Vax hissed, causing Vex to roll her eyes.

“Come on, they’re not going to do anything. This isn’t the streets Vax, this is a school. We are far safer here than we ever have been. Look I get you’re upset, I am too. But we can’t stay holed up in the room forever.” She lifted a book from one of the shelves. Flicking through it for a brief second before giving up and putting it back where it was.  
“Besides, where’s your sense of adventure. We’re stuck here anyway, might as well get to know our surroundings.”  
Vax yet, could only glare at the girl in front of him.

“Have you forgotten the circumstances Vex? You seem awfully cheery for someone who has lost their mother and been thrust into well...this! We have no choice, no freedom. This is some...some fancy prison! How can you act like this after everything we have been through?!”  
It was the girls turn to glare at her brother, before rolling her eyes.  
“Because as you have said dear brother, we do not have a choice! There is no way we can escape, so as well make the most of it. I’m as sad as you, but, we have to get used to it somehow…”

“Excuse me, could you quieten down a little please?” A soft voice piped up from opposite them. Both Vex and Vax turned to see a small girl, looking far younger than them sitting at the table.

“Sorry to disturb, I am trying to get a little bit of studying done.”  
The white haired girl gave a meek smile, lifting her book to try and show that she was doing as she said.  
“It’s alright, we were leaving.” Vax muttered, and Vex moved to follow. They made their way back through the corridor in silence, neither daring to speak to the other. The tension in the air was enough to get a couple of glances from students. But the look on Vax’s face caused them to turn away.

When they returned to the room Vex immediately moved to sit at the windowsill. Vax sat at the opposite end of the room. This had been stressful, too stressful.  
Yet, as they sat in silence, Vex found herself moving closer to her brother. Until they were sitting next to each other.

“I know it’s hard. I’m sorry I yelled at you, it’s … it’s hard. I miss home, I miss...I miss her.” Vax pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I know I know, shhh it’s ok. I understand, I’m sorry I got angry at you as well. I get it, this is our only option. I’m so angry...angry we don’t have a choice, we’re stuck here. It’s ok, we’re together. We need to stay strong, we can’t let this get to us. This is our life now…” He felt tears begin to form, but managed to blink them back rather.

They sat in silence again, allowing themselves to both calm down. Vax ruffled her hair causing her to push him away with a soft smirk.  
“We’ll get through this, won’t we Vax? We’re stronger than this, she would want us to be stronger.” The other gave a soft nod, glancing down at his sister.  
“Of course we will, of course. And we’re together, we can defend each other. We have to deal with this school anyway, might as well get used to it. We can do this, as we always have. As you said, we have been in far worse situations than this before.”

Vex chuckled, and nodded with a soft smile.

“Worse case scenario, we can always try running away. We might not get far, but at least we can try.” Which caused Vax to chuckle and nod as well.  
“Do you want to see if we can get some food? The person that brings the most back to the room wins.” Which caused Vex to raise one eyebrow.  
“Is that a challenge dear brother?”  
“Would you expect anything else from me, sister?”


End file.
